A City Wall & a Trampoline
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and ninety-eight:  rmm 8/8  Emma Pillsbury isn't just gonna let the Glee Club disappear without a fight.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

_**READ MY MIND SET** - __I've been wanting to do something like this, in some way, for a while now. Listening to the song "Read My Mind" by the Killers, there were a set of lines I thought might be good for inspiration, so...here we are! There will be EIGHT, four in the first week of this cycle, four in the third/last.  
_**TODAY:** _"A City Wall & a Trampoline"_

* * *

**"A City Wall & a Trampoline"  
Emma **

Emma loved her job, she really did. Even if so many things had changed in the time in between, she remembered how hard those years could be to kids their age. It was confusing, but it didn't have to stay that way. And if she was there, then she could help them all make sense of things, find a way to break on through. For that part she could be happy, proud of her work.

But then she knew it wasn't all so neat. It wasn't true, that she could help them all. That was the side of her job which continued to frustrate her. Because for all she did, all she tried, there were some of them who wouldn't find the dream, or worse they'd find it but lose their chance at it. She'd see some of them around Lima sometimes… Whether they remembered her or not, she remembered them. She'd see what had become of them, and all she'd wish was that she'd been able to do more when she could.

Well now she had her chance and twelve destinies on the line.

For one tiny moment she'd hoped maybe Figgins would be reasonable, that he wouldn't cut the program even if they'd lost that sham of a competition. But upon returning to McKinley, it was not long at all before her hope was dashed. The piano had already been covered for removal. Where was the outcry, the attempt to rectify it? They were going to kill Glee Club and no one said a thing? No way, she couldn't let that happen. The very thought of it filled her with such fury.

Those kids had worked so hard, had poured every bit of their hearts into it. They'd found something that could really take them somewhere, but instead all they did was make the obstacles even harder to surpass. How was no one seeing this? They all had this idea over their heads, Emma had heard it plenty of times: 'the Lima Loser.' They already had it set in their minds that they were going to fail, that it was set in stone because of this town. But if they would just find one place to show them they had other options…

She wasn't scared… She was, usually, she'd be terrified to even think about marching into Figgins' office and demand all this. It wasn't as though she wasn't able to stand up for herself or others, but some were harder to get through with a firm and steady voice… This wasn't one of them.

She'd been in her office, pacing about as her frustrations just grew and grew, along with her determination, until they reached full tank and she stopped and turned to leave her office, down the halls. She passed Sue Sylvester and her usual 'clever' digs at her name or her clothes, but she just moved right along, with a call of her own. "Out of my way, Suit Sylvester!" She vaguely heard her cry outrage, but Emma just kept going; if anything, this had just made her stronger.

She reached Figgins' office, passing his secretary with barely a look. It was a good thing the two of them shared a fairly functional work friendship; Emma knew the woman would not stand in her way.

Figgins was sitting at his desk, working, and he happened to look up just in time to spot her coming. He stood up just as she pushed the door open and walked in. "Principal Figgins, you can't do this, you can't shut down Glee Club like this!" The man moved around his desk.

"Miss Pillsbury, as I've made it very clear, we had a deal, Mr. Schuester and I, and he failed to meet demands. Now this has no concern…"

"No, it does concern me!" she cut him off. What came after that was just louder and turning in circles. She could tell he wasn't budging, which only frustrated her more.

Eventually she just had to get out of there. If she stayed any longer she'd say something she'd end up regretting. She needed to breathe, to regroup. She wasn't giving up; it mattered too much.

She could have been one of those who just fell by the wayside… She had all her issues, still had them, but she'd found her place, her leap away from what stood in her way. Glee Club was in midair; she had to keep them going or else they would crash and burn.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
